


sweet music

by Petr1chor



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mindless Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, established enjoltaire, pining courferre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor
Summary: Combeferre had a long day and gets back to get a hug from Courfeyrac + Enjolras, Grantaire and Jehan watching them pine and reminiscing about pining Enjolrasft. ExR couch cuddles
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	sweet music

Enjolras was awfully comfortable. He never wanted to move again in his life. Below him, Grantaire squirmed indignantly. Enjolras was fully aware that Grantaire could simply get up if he so wished, and pick him up while he was at it, but he thoroughly enjoyed his charade of annoyance.

“If you don’t get off me, I can’t get any popcorn,” Grantaire said, gesturing lazily to the kitchen with the arm he had hanging off the couch.

Enjolras considered that for a moment, put the thought perished quickly. If something could not be achieved right from where he was, he was certain he did not want it.

“I don’t want any popcorn,” he declared, earning a groan from Grantaire.

“I can get the popcorn for you,” Jehan said, sweet as ever, from where they were hanging upside down off the armchair. He was going to buy them flower before the next meeting.

“No, quiet,” Grantaire said, trying to sound stern, “Don’t encourage him.”

Enjolras laughed, “Don’t pretend you don’t like this just as much as I do.”

Enjolras felt Grantaire tighten the hold he had over his back and bit back a smile.

“I’m happy-“ Jehan began, stopping abruptly at the front door being flung open.

Combeferre looked thunderous, every inch of him drawn tight. His mouth was turned down in an uncharacteristic frown.

“Oh, _Ferre_ ,” Jehan said, softly, standing up.

As if on cue, Courfeyrac emerged from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking in every direction.

“Hey Ferre, you look cheerful,” Courfeyrac said, and Enjolras wondered how he managed to smile so easily right after waking up.

Combeferre growled, but his shoulders dropped slightly.

Enjolras tightened the grip he had on Grantaire’s hand and smiled. He was well aware what it felt like to be soothed by someone who was teasing him. Jehan sat back down, drawing their knees up to hide their smile in them.

“Pediatrics ward?” Courfeyrac moved in a familiar way, slipping Combeferre’s messenger bag off his shoulder, and taking his jacket off, rubbing his tight shoulders gently.

Combeferre nodded, watching glassily as Courfeyrac hung up his bag and jacket on the line of hooks by the door. When Courfeyrac walked to the kitchen bar and started up the coffee machine, Combeferre followed as though he was being pulled by a string.

Enjolras looked at his drawn shoulders, at the way his hands were tightened into fists. Being a medical intern was hard. Being a medical intern with more compassion than anyone else he had ever known watching children in terrible conditions, Enjolras thought, was harder.

Combeferre was watching the back of Coufeyrac’s head with an intensity that Enjolras thought was a little excessive. His hair was riotous, sure, but it did not warrant the stare-down.

Courfeyrac turned around, jumping at how close Combeferre was.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” Courfeyrac asked, his face open and gentle.

Enjolras understood why he would assume that, considering the fact that Combeferre had wordlessly followed him into the kitchen and was looking at him like he held the answers to all the questions in the universe, but Combeferre shook his head.

Courfeyrac laughed. “You’re not going to ask for it?”

Combeferre growled again.

“Come here, you big baby,” Courfeyrac said, standing on his toes to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

Combeferre moved like something in him snapped, arms tight around Courfeyrac’s waist. His hands had taken fistfuls of the ratty t-shirt Courfeyrac had worn to bed. Enjolras was pretty sure Courfeyrac’s feet weren’t touching the floor any more.

Jehan made a muffled squealing noise into their knee and Grantaire chuckled.

Coufeyrac was running his hands through Combeferre’s hair, taking the time to rub his fingers over the sore muscles of his neck. Combeferre let out a loud, shuddering exhale.

“I’ll make you tea,” Courfeyrac said, “Only if you say please, though.”

Combeferre huffed noisily. “Please,” he mumbled, and despite the tense line he had become, the word came out soft.

Courfeyrac laughed, detaching himself from Combeferre. “There we go, words!” he put the kettle to boil, “Well, word. But progress!!”

Combeferre’s eyebrows were still drawn together, but his mouth was curving upward.

Enjolras lay his head on Grantaire’s chest. He drew patterns on it idly with a single finger, and Grantaire flattened his palm against his back.

“It makes me happy,” he said, in a whisper, “My two closest friends, in love. Even if it takes them a while to figure it out.”

“I honestly can’t believe they haven’t figured it out yet,” Grantaire said.

“I know! Courfeyrac might as well just tape hearts onto his eyes.”

Jehan chortled at that, “Really Enj, you’re going to talk about pining heart-eyes?”

Grantaire poked Enjolras in the side, smiling.

“Grantaire would start ranting and you would look at him as if the drunken analysis of whatever he decided to read that evening was gospel.”

Enjolras felt his face flush. He buried his head in Grantaire’s neck.

“His Hamlet was aromantic vs. Hamlet was too spooked by Daddy Casper to want any loving rant was definitely worth listening to with your eyes as wide as they could possibly go.”

Enjolras made a long groaning noise.

“Leave him alone, Jehan,” Grnataire said, fondness obvious in his voice.

“I bet he even remembers the things you said,” Jehan continued, though bouts of laughter.

“No,” Enjolras said in what he thought was a convincing voice, “No, I don’t.”

Grantaire pressed his lips to his cheek. Enjolras could feel it curving into a smile.

Jehan laughed, “Oh my god his ears have gone completely red!”

Enjolras could feel the rumble of Grantaire’s laughter from deep within his chest. It filled him with warmth. It did not, however, stop him from making a squeak of indignation and pressing his face firmly into his neck.

Grantaire was still laughing, but he put the arm that he had left dangling off the couch up to wrap around him. He pulled him impossibly close.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he whispered into his hair, soft enough that only he could hear. His voice was teasing, fully aware of Enjolras’ face heating up further.

Jehan sounded like a child who was very pleased with their new toy. When Enjolras screwed his eyes shut and turned towards Grantaire’s neck, he was certain Grantaire could feel his smile on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments give me so much joy <333


End file.
